The present invention generally relates to apparatus and methods for the protection of signal and communications circuits from very high voltage and transient pulses.
In modern aircraft there may be numerous signal and communications circuits which may operate at various voltages. Some of these circuits may be vulnerable to potential damage that may result from high voltage transient pulses that may arise from lightning strikes. Additionally, such circuits require protection from potential damage that may result from inadvertent connection or insulation failures that may cause signal and communication conductors to come into electrical contact with aircraft power buses.
As can be seen, there is a need for a protection system for such signal and communication circuits which may be implemented in numerous locations in an aircraft. In that regard, there is a need for such a system that may be implemented with low-cost and light-weight components. In the case of transient (e.g., lightning-induced) pulses, there is a need for such a system to be capable of automatically reestablishing normal operation of the signal line after the fault condition is removed or the energy from a lightning induced pulse is dissipated.